The Complete Opposite
by Weirdness101
Summary: Zaria Young is Emily Young's 17 year old little sister. Zaria is sent to go live with Emily by here father. Zaria doesn't like Emily for many reasons and one of them being the pain she cause there cousin Leah. Zaria isn't aware of werewolves, but she does have some secrets that she may ave to share. Disclamer! I don't own twilight just the plot and the character Zaria.


_Zaria's POV)_

"Honey I know that you don't wanna go, but you have to you need to spend time with your sister." My dad said.

I looked at him rolling my eyes. That traitor I don't want to go live with that little whore all she does is follow that huge mother fucker on steroids around like a fucking puppy. She is getting married to our cousin's ex. Hoes these days need to learn fucking girl code. Hell I bet you that I will sleep at the Clearwater household the whole time.

"Daddy, I don't want to go there I wanna stay here in South Carolina on the Rez." I said trying to persuade my dad not make go live with my sister. My whole life is here and the most of the family that I can stand to be around.

I am Zaria Young. I am the little sister of Emily Young. I really strongly dislike my sister as you can tell, but now my Dad is making me live with her and her oversized husband. I am 17 years old I am starting my Senior year this year while supposed to finish my high school experience at Cherokee High, but I guess I will be finishing at LaPush High. I really don't wanna across the country. I worked my ass off the last three years gaining starting spots on the volleyball and softball varsity teams as a freshman. Now, I will have to switch travel ball teams as well. I'll be fucking pissed if I can't find a team to take a play to sign up so late registration for most summer ball teams is at the beginning of the year.

I'm 5'11 which helps a lot when playing my sports because I am a blocker on the volleyball team and I am a pitcher in softball. I always loved playing sports I thinks it is because of the way I was raised always doing something with my father and his brothers.

Dad played this nice he knows I would have found a way to get out of this if had told me a head of time, but my father isn't an idiot so he waited till the day before I am supposed to leave to tell me that I am moving across the damn country without him to live with Emily of all people.

It's like when my Mother took Emily and left me and Dad. Dad actually told me what actually happened when I was 5 years old and believed that she had been dead all these years. Therefore, I was raised by men my dad and his five brothers. So I learned to fight at a young age a very young age actually. I will miss it here mostly because it is could as fuck according to what Leah has told me, but because this is the only home I have ever known, and when I think about it I haven't talked to Leah in a while she has not called me since Emily stole Sam away from her. I was on Leah's side. Emily was wrong for doing what she did especially to family how can she let some dick get between her and her family.

Now, I have to go live Emily. Great. Gosh thanks dad after 17 years of never bring home a boy this is what I get in return. Thanks note the sarcasm. I started packing my clothes, instruments, bathroom stuff, and electronics. I packed a bag for the flight putting my brush, toothbrush, a book, iPod, change of clothes, my song book, and a bag of chips. I like food and the plane food is nasty in my opinion.

I looked at my clock to see that I was already 11 o'clock. I knew I need to go to be now or I will never get up on time in the morning for my flight. I sat all my bags in a neat pile beside my bed and plugged my phone up to the charger, and instantly fell asleep.

Morning came too soon for my liking. My dad woke me up at 5:00am so I could get ready for my 6:00am flight. I put on my softball sweatpants and garbed my softball hoodie and stuffed it in my backpack. I was ready. It took me all of 10 minutes to get ready. My dad and I garbed some breakfast and headed to the airport. The car ride was quite neither of us want to talk too much because it will ultimately lead to one of us crying. When we arrived at the airport I checked in and went through the security checks it was time for me to board my plane. I knew this goodbye was going to be sad because I'm saying goodbye to my dad this is most defiantly going to be hard. I was crying before I even got the words out of my throat.

"I am gonna miss you, Daddy." I hugged him my tears making his shirt wet.

"I am going to miss you too, Sweetie. I love you." He said his own tears treating to fall.

"I love you too Daddy." I said when the called my flight I let go of him wiping my tears and looking at him one more time before boarding my plane.

When I got on the plane I sat in my seat and bucked myself in. Once the plane was off the ground I went to sleep. I woke up to annoying giggling coming from the people in the seats beside me. I looked over at them with the 'Shut the hell up I am trying to sleep glare'. They quieted but were still annoying I just put my head phones in and starting listening to the sweet voice of Amy Lee.

The plane ride was uneventful I slept most of the way only waking up to eat the chips I had stored in my bag. When we landed I got my carryon bag and walked to the baggage claim to get the rest of my stuff. I grabbed my two bags of luggage and my guitar, and pushed my way through the sea of people that were between me and the waiting/slash pick up area.

Once I got to the waiting area and found Emily standing next to a big beffy mother fucker also known as Sam. She saw me her face lit up, but I couldn't help but notice the long scars that crossed my sister's face. Dad had told me that she had been attacked by a bear, but I had not seen her after the attack. I hardly know what see looks like before anyway. She hugged me I just stood their stiff not making any effort to hug her back. She left me when I was a baby, and when she was supposed to come down some summers she made excuses to stay as far away from us as possible. I have never even met my mom in my life ever.

"Zaria I am so glad you're here this is my fiancé Sam. You have grown since the last time I saw you. Dad told me you were playing sports. LaPush has all the sports that you could possibly want to play. Seth is in your grade so he will be there so you can seat with him at lunch and things." Emily said stepping away from me.

I nodded at Sam he nodded back he knew good and well that I didn't like him. I really didn't like him. Sam motioned for me to pass him some of my bag I had him the two heavier ones which were my clothes and shoes bag. We exited the airport walking towards the parking lot and stopping at a beat up Honda Civic. I guess this is their car, when Emily popped the trunk and Sam put my stuff in the trunk. I'm impressed he didn't seem to even struggle with my bags, and let me tell ya them things are huge. We all loaded up in the car Sam carefully pulling out of the parking spot.

"Well, Zaria we are off to LaPush." Emily said cheerfully.

Gosh that is one thing I hate about her she is so cheerful it makes me sick. We had started down the road and she started talking about her wedding that was in a year and how she was trying to get Leah to be her maid of honor this set me off really quick.

"What the hell Emily! Are you trying to rub this in her face!? Are you trying to make her feel useless and unwanted!? Why are you putting Leah through so much pain!? Open your damn eyes Emily there are more people in the world besides you!? Gosh how can you be so selfish!?" I exclaimed.

She is really a bitch sometimes. I mean if I were Leah they both would be rotting in hell by now. Gosh this subject just infuriates me.

"It's not selfish she just wants her best friend and cousin there in the wedding party." Sam said defending Emily who got tear eyed. Leah was right she did cry about everything.

"Yes, it is selfish. She is being just like her mother and wants to live in this little perfect world and if anything goes wrong she runs away. Isn't that right Emily?" I asked.

"Zaria you know why mom left she just couldn't take being away from her family." Emily said by now she was crying.

"No she left because she wanted one child and that was you. So when she had me I was the corruption to her perfect family so she left. I know everything Emily everything so don't tell me what I do and do not know and don't play me like a dummy." I said crossing my arms and leaning back in my seat.

The car ride back was tense. Emily sobbed the whole way back to Forks before she quieted, and Sam looked like he was about to tear the searing wheel off the car. I had a pleased 'HAHA I WON' expression on my face.

When we finally arrived in LaPush we stopped in front of a nice house. I was a small 2 story house with 3 bed rooms and 2 baths, which I guess is theirs and started to unload my stuff. I grabbed my guitar and 2 clothes bags and my backpack and followed Sam in the house. Who said he will show me where my room is. Sam led me to the room that was now mine. It was nice it had blue and gray walls like my room back home, a full sized bed, a vanity, a dresser, and a decent sized closet. There was a desk in a corner.

"It's nice I like it. It reminds me of home." I said putting my too bags on the bed.

"Well unpack dinner will be ready in about two hours." Sam stated dryly before walking put the door and back down stairs.

I started unpacking my bags and organizing the way that I want to keep everything. I started think about my life back home while unpacking, and how this was gonna be so much different than home because of the people that will be around me. I'm think it won't be a hard adjustment, but I don't think I am going to like it here. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door as I was putting away my last article of clothing.

"Come in." I called with my back towards the door.

I turned around facing about ten people that were currently standing in my room, and I only recognized three faces out of the crowd.

"Um Hi." I said waving awkwardly at the shirtless males and sports bra clad female.

"Zaria, I just wanted you to meet my friends. Of course you know Leah and Seth." Sam said pointing to Leah and Seth.

"DUH! Dumb-ass. They are my cousins." I said rolling my eyes.

Sam sighed, "Well, this is Jared." pointing to the man next to him.

"Sup." I said popping the 'p'.

"That's Jacob or Jake. Call him which ever you want it really doesn't matter." Sam said pointing to the man standing next to Jared.

"Hey." I said.

"Those there are Paul, Embry, and Quill." Sam said.

"Hellooo" I said dragging out the 'o'.

Hot damn the Paul one was hot as fuck, but he was looking at me kind of weird. The one Paul named keep staring at me like I was his whole world. He abruptly walked out of the room. I wonder what made him so upset. Zaria don't think about him. He's gone now.

They just stood there looking awkward.

"Oh Dinner is ready." Sam said leaving the room.

Yes, food wait I wonder if Emily can cook. I hope she made some sweet tea. Well, let's see what she made.

I walked down the stairs after all of the men and Leah. Leah and I need to have a long talk. I guess I was thinking and not thinking about where my fee were going when I was on the last three steps I tripped over my own big feet. I braced for impact, but I felt two warm arms circle my waist and stop me from falling and nearly killing myself. I looked up into dark almost black brown eyes. I could look into those eyes for the rest of my life and be very content, but of course I had to open my mouth and ruin the moment.

"Are you gonna let me stand up?" I asked next thing I know I am on the ground.

Well thanks asshole. God damn this floor is hard did I forget to mention that I am clumsy. I push myself off the floor and dust myself off and walk into the kitchen. Damn Emily that is a feast.

"Dig in everybody." Emily said as soon as I walked into the room.

Damn these fools eat more than me. Whatever like I care. I grabbed a plate and got 2 pieces of chicken, a roll, and two scoops of macaroni. I grabbed a cup of apple juice, and sat down in between Seth and Leah and which was unfortunately in front of Paul. I looked around and was surprised I was the only one not eating. Did Jane (Emily and Zaria's Mother) not teach Emily to pray before she ate? Well, dad always said that she was never a big church goer.

I closed my eyes and folded my hands and thanked the lord for this meal. Dad took me to church every Sunday and I usually sang on the choir. I like going to church actually it makes me fill like someone has a plan for me, but I am not one of those people who push my religion on them. I think they can believe whatever they want. Hell I don't care.

When I finished praying I looked up and saw that everyone was staring at me like I had lost my mind.

"What y'all looking at?" I asked.

"Did you just pray?" Emily asked.

"Yes, what's wrong with me praying?" I asked confused

"Oh nothing I am just shocked that someone like you would pray." Emily said.

"Someone like me. SOMEONE LIKE ME?! Are you telling me that I can express my religion?" I said standing up.

"No... I …..uh …... I don't know." She stuttered.

 _ **(Paul's POV)**_

I watch as Emily stuttered after implying that my imprint could not be Christian. My imprint was angry but soon calmed down.

"Emily there are a lot of things you will or will not find out about me, but don't surprised when I blow a fuse when you say stuff like that." Zaria said in a slow voice.

Emily just nodded and went back to eating, as did everyone else. I just stared at my imprint as she ate fascinated with this beautiful creature in-front of me. She had long light brown hair with natural blonde highlights that couldn't decide if it wanted to be straight or curly. Small light brown eyes with gold and black specks and a black ring. The longest legs and long arms which is why I guess she is so good at pitching as Leah says. She looked up I quickly looked at my food that I had been eating. I was never a shy person, but this girl was something else.

She got up and put her dishes in the sink when her phone started ringing.

"I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna rock your body  
I wanna taste your sweet

I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna aah ahh  
I wanna aah ahh"

I know that song its 'Sexting' by Blood On The Dance Floor. She looked at it must be a text. Her eyes got wide, fear filled them she put the phone back in her pocket.

"I am going to finish unpacking." She said. Then she ran upstairs to her room and closed the door we could all hear her pacing.

 _ **(Zaria's POV)**_

How did this happen how could he have found me. I though he was never going to come back. I guess my worst nightmares are going to happen while I am here. Unconsciously I reached up and touched my neck the placed he bite me. Now he is back for me. He sent me a picture of me defending my religion with, "Found you -Jasper".

My phone started ringing again I see a picture of me pacing my room and, "You look much older than 3 years ago. -Jasper". He is here I get a flash back of 5 years ago

 **(Flashback)**

 **"Jasper I want to go home my daddy's going to kill me if he knows I was out in the woods this late at night." I said pulling his hand in the way of my home.**

 **"Now Zaria we have to go here I need to show you something." He said pulling me gently toward the clearing where we meet weeks ago.**

 **I followed him Jasper was kinda weird he was always so cold and he was much older than I was I think he was about 17, I was only 12. We made it to the clearing. He was still holding my hand. His hand was cold and hard as stone very different from my daddy's his was warm and rough.**

 **He turned around and looked me in my eyes and said, "Don't be afraid of what I am going to show you." I wish I could have not been afraid. I looked up at him I saw fangs they looked like those that you saw on TV, but vampires were real.**

 **"I am a vampire. Zaria I am a vampire, but you don't have to fear me." Jasper said.**

 **I looked at him completely shocked. I reached up and touched his fang, but damn those thing were sharp it cut my hand. He looked at my hand his eyes started to glow this red color. I knew then that I was in danger so I ran. I ran as fast as I could, but he was to fast. He caught me and bite my neck. I could hear my blood pour down his throat. Then all I saw was black.**

 **Next thing I know I was in the hospital. My father wasn't that angry with me he was just happy I was safe.**

 **The next day I came home from the hospital and there was a note on my bad that said:**

 **"I will see you again. You will join me one day love.**

 **-Jasper"**

 **I was so scared I never enter the woods again.**

 **(END OF FLASHBACK)**

I was so scared. I researched vampires and if a vampire bits a human they turn into a vampire, but I did not turn into a vampire. The book said that if I didn't turn into one another one had to suck the venom out of my body. I bought the book that had everything in it. It was also about werewolves and how vampire and werewolves were swarm enemies, but I read something very interesting it was a prophecy that there would be a women that would make peace between the vampires and the wolves, she was called a fallen angle she had every power you could think of and she had wings. I think it's a consequence because I have to wing shaped birthmarks on my back. Freaky right? She was also the soul mate to a wolf.

The book says that she will be powerful, but unless she finds out the truth she will never know how powerful she is. I know it's kind of silly to believe all that, but I believe it all of it every bit of it. I have bigger problems than trying unravel than who is the girl that is going to save the human race of a supernatural war. I have to worry about Jasper and how am I going to get away from him this time. I knew that it was a bad idea coming here.

What can I do to get rid of him? Well, I could possibly take him at fire point back him into the forest burn him which will cause a wildfire which would leave no evidence which is a good idea if I didn't have a lot of respect for the forest. I heard a knock at my door. I jumped off my bed to answer it. It was Leah.

"Hey, I just want to come ask you why you ran off like that. What was on the phone?" Leah asked. I guess I could trust Leah she was always the older sister that Emily never was. I can tell her the problem is if she will believe me.

"You promise you won't think I'm crazy." I asked her.

"Z, I'll never think you're crazy, but I am a little worried about me." She smiled as she said the last part.

I grabbed the book and told her the short version of my story, "I was 12 when I was bitten by a vampire I didn't get changed so another vampire had to suck the venom out of me. His name was Jasper I meet him in the woods one day before he sucked my blood I knew I shouldn't have trusted him, but I felt strangely calm around him I didn't know why. So, one night her can to my house to take me where we went to talk and when we got there he told me he was a vampire and bite me." I paused to pull a piece of paper out of the old book and showed it to Leah, "He left me this note on my bed after I got home from the hospital. I was scared that I grew a fear of the woods and never went in them again. To this date I have never gone into the woods in fear of meeting him again. So, me being the nerd I am researched vampires and came across this book in an old Cherokee book store so I bought it and read it all. I found out that there are werewolves or shape shifters also, and a prophecy of a women who will bring peace to the supernatural word they call her the fallen angle she is the soul mate of a wolf, but was created to protect human kind from a supernatural war." I paused again and pulled out my phone and showed Leah the messages, "He sent me this while I was putting up my dishes. Leah he is watching me and I don't know what to do. I want to get rid of him, but won't stop until I am one of them. I am scared Leah." I said finished the whole story.

Leah just sat there shocked her mouth wide open. I guess she didn't believe me, "You think I'm crazy right?" I asked looking down.

"No, I believe you more than you will ever know. It's just hard to imagine you knowing so much and knowing so little at the same time." Leah said, "Just come to me if you need to talk." she said getting up and walking out,

 _ **(Leah's POV)**_

Woah. I never imagined getting that. She knows everything. My cousin was bitten by a vampire, but not changed. How is that possible? I really don't know. I have heard about the women called the fallen angle could that be Zaria. She does have those very detailed birthmark wings on her back. I don't know I have to talk to Billy. I am sure the boys heard it because I can hear them talking about it. Jasper is not going to endanger my family.

 _ **So this is a changed version a story that I was writing back in 2012, and back then it was kinda bad because of the fact that I was 12 or 13 writing this, but I think I am going to redo it. So I hope you like it.**_

 _ **thanks for reading**_

 _ **~Weirdness101**_


End file.
